Summer Besmurfs to You
by TheFrizzyGirl
Summary: The smurf version of the Phineas and Ferb movie "Summer Belongs To You". But I changed a few parts. Handy, Hefty, Isabella, Smurfette, Grouchy, Brainy and Sherlene went of to have a summer of a life time for 24 hours. Will they be able to make it? Told in Hefty and Grouchy's POV.
1. Chapter 1: The begging of the adventure

**This is a story with many songs Isabella Smurfette and Sherlene Smurfette belongs to me okay. This story is the smurf version of Summer Belongs to you in Phineas and Ferb.**

* * *

**(Hefty)**

It was nearly the end of summer. I usually help my older brother, Handy in making crazy inventions that Smurfette tries to show it to Papa Smurf. I woke up in my bed with my brother Handy getting dressed. So I slipped of my night gown and dressed myself in my regular smurf out fit. Before we could get out of our room, Handy started saying something.

"Hey Hefty, don't you notice that summer is about to end after a month and we only did was enjoy summer in our house. Why don't we try and build a rocket to smurf us around the world. Hey Hefty that is what we are gonna do today" he said at his usual tone.

I did a thumbs up to him and said "Well that is the only way for use to enjoy a summer around the world in only 24 hours of chasing the sun" I said firmly as always.

So we went out of our house and started building a rocket. Smurfette was just resting in her bed then sudenlly heard the noise. "HANDY, HEFTY OHHH YOU ARE SO BUSTED, I AM GONNA TELL PAPA SMURF!" she shouted.

Yep, her original line every time she see us doing our crazy inventions. Handy was doing the finishing touches until he was done. "Finally all done. Hey what are you worried about Hefty?" he asked. I pointed to Smurfette's window.

"Oh Smurfette trying to bust us we will gonna take her with us because remember Papa is in vacation far across the forest" he said.

I nodded and I saw Isabella coming in our back yard and I know what is she gonna say.

"Hey Handy, whatcha smurfin' ?" she said in her sweet toned voice.

Handy cound't forget about the first time she kissed him. Then he finally said. "Oh, I am just done with the rocket for us to travel around the world".

"Great I will call Grouchy and Brainy. Sherlene would like to come too. I will call them be back later" she said.

I nearly forgot, I am really lovesick about Sherlene. I do remember the first time we met in the mall. I heard Sherlene saying my name.

"Hefty, Hefty" Sherlene said so I can snap out of it.

"Oh, hi Sherlene" I said nervously

"Okay I am gonna come with for you to be busted" Smurfette said angrily.

The seven of us jumped in the plane and started flying with everysmurf waving goodbye to us. I saw Smurfette laughing because the two of us will be busted.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**So there is the first chapter, the second one with have two songs written. Handy replaces Phineas, Hefty replaces Ferb, Isabella replaces the human Isabella, Smurfette replaces Candace, Grouchy replaces Bufford, Brainy replaces Baljet and Sherlene replaces Vanessa. Sherlene wears a pony tail, with a red t-shirt and a black jacket. She wears white socks and brown boots.**


	2. Chapter 2: Tokyo and the Himalayas

**(Grouchy)**

I heard Amy said to tell Handy to visit her cousins in Tokyo."Handy, I hate to tell you but Amy said we should go land on Tokyo to visit her cousins" I said with my grumpy voice.

"Okay, by the way we are in Tokyo now" Handy said

Hefty jumped out of the plane and talked to a japanese girl and I know what he is saying. _Hi, where are the cousins of Amy?_ He said in japanese mode.

The girl just said "Hey Handy and Hefty are here" she said.

Lots of girls came running out of the house. "Wow, Amy sure got a lot of cousins" Handy said.

Three girls wearing uniforms started dancing and singing.

_Welcome to Tokyo. Being glad that you are. We're excited giving ten delights from us. Welcome to Tokyo._

__*Music*

_Welcome to Tokyo. Being glad that you are. We're excited giving ten delights from us. Welcome to Tokyo._

Then every one started dancing away after we jumped back in our plane. Everysmurf danced. Even I danced."Wow, Tokyo sure is a fun town" Handy said laughing.

"I have no idea what just happened" Smurfette said while she was confused.

"Aww come on lets smurf to the Himalayas" Isabella said.

"I hate the Himalayas, but I hate if we didn't complete this mission even more" I said.

We reached the Himalayas and Handy started warning us about something."Hey everysmurf watch out for the walking bathing suit, he is annoying" he said.

Every one turned to Brainy and Brainy started talking. "I am not that annoying" he said strictly.

"The walking bathing suit makes sounds like _**ngang ngang ngang**_" Hefty said.

* * *

**(Hefty)**

I heard Brainy saying that his uncle works here."Brainy is that it?" I asked.

"Yeah" he said excitedly.

Brainy couldn't wait to see his uncle again."Hello Brainy" Brainy's uncle said.

"What do you make in this factory anyway?" Isabella said.

"I'll stay here and watch over the rocket" Smurfette said.

"And I will keep her company" Sherlene said.

"You see what we make here is in a song" Brainy's uncle said excitedly.

_Rubber bands, rubber balls._

_Made with super natural density._

_Rubber bans, rubber balls._

_They can bounce in such intensity._

_This is the room where we test compresion, this is the room where we test the bounce._

_This is break room for all these dancers and here is a little fridge so the curry wound't spoil._

_We don't make knickknacks, we don't make smurfers, we don't make anything that can catch your eye._

_We don't makes cream sodas and we don't a zipper for your pants._

_We don't make ice cube trays or ceiling fans, we make rubber bands._

"So can we borrow a ball please?" Isabella asked.

"Of course, goodbye for now" Brainy's uncle said.

"Goodbye" every smurf said except me.

I walked closer to him and said "Good bye".

* * *

**So the songs are Welcome to Tokyo and Rubber bands so this story is To Be Continued...**


	3. Chapter 3: The City of Love

**This will have one song called the city of love.**

* * *

**(Grouchy)**

We were on our way to Paris until we ran out of gas and crashed landed on our destination.

"I hate crash landings" I said.

"Come on, this is the city of love, I wish that..." Isabella nearly said.

"I wish it was the city of airplane parts, come on guys lets go" Handy said.

"Why don't you just relax for a little while" Isabella said.

_Would you share a crepe sucree at this Parisian cafe._

_Take a break and smell these flowers underneath the Eiffel Tower._

_Wouldn't you share a creme brulee with me?_

_How perfect could this be?_

_In the City of Love. (4x)_

_Would you try some fancy cheese or peruse the galleries._

_Isn't this the perfect day, how do I look in this beret?_

_Oh how come he not feel the same way?_

_When we're strolling down the Champs Elysees in the City of Love?_

_In the City of Love._

_I wish that he would whisper "Ma cherie, je t'aime" but all he wants to do is try to fix that plane, in the city of love._

_In the City of Love (3x)_

We all felt really sad after the song.

* * *

After getting all the parts of the plane, we smurfed back to the plane and and something got in Isabella's mind.

"Oh too bad, a boy a girl alone in the city of love well that is not a part of life" Handy said.

A few seconds of listening, Isabella's head started exploding but woke up Handy shaking her.

"Isabella, Isabella" Handy said worriedly.

"Oh, hi" Isabella said limply.

We jumped back in the plane and started the engine. As we started rowing away.


	4. Chapter 4: Stranded and the Return

**This is the ending part but there will be chapter five.**

* * *

**(Hefty)**

We were rowing in the ocean peacefully and started telling different stories. We saw an island and we got stranded.

"Us, stranded!" Smurfette said."Oh No, don't tell me we are stranded"

Me and Hefty looked at each other. Everyone was silent for a couple of hours. Until Handy started standing."W-we must find something quickly!" he said worriedly."W-we can't be stranded!My mission will be ruined, a-and it is almost the end of summer for one month!I s-still can't believe it, there must be s-something w-we can use here to get us home" he said with fear. He started digging and nearly covering Brainy with sand. "It is a starfish and an old sponge, I think we can make something with this, no it is impossible now! No tools and bolts we can never enjoy summer again!" he said.

Handy started sitting down and giving up."But at least we can be able to enjoy the sun set" he said sadly.

"What? You Handy, giving up?" Isabella said."Remember there is no such word of impossible, you Handy are the creator of everything no smurf can build, you can do this I know you can!" Isabella said convincing Handy to try again.

Handy started standing up and look around for something."Hey, we can use this rubber band for a slingshot. If we rap it to those two palm trees and we can use the seats for us to sit down in the map folded like a paper airplane. We can us this post to hold the rubber band at the every smurf ready?" he said after making the slingshot.

"Yeah" we all said.

I let go of the post and we started flying back near the village. But there was the dam and we can't fly.

"Hey, we can use you bikes" Grouchy said.

"But our bikes is with you" Sherlene said.

Grouchy opened a secret door behind a tree and reviled their bikes.

"Smurfabunga" everysmurf said.

"I don't think I can jump up the dam Handy" Smurfette said.

"We can, if only you believe in yourself" Handy said.

"Okay, I believeeeee" Smurfette shouted.

* * *

Back at the village, Clumsy, Vanity, Amy and Greedy are waiting for us in the village square after they were done with the stage.

"I think they will come right..." Greedy said until they all arrived.

"Now" Handy said."Time for us to sing in stage" Handy said while he was about to sing. The four smurfs who waited a while ago got their trumpets and started playing.

_It's bein' a long, long day and there were moments when I doubt it._

_That we never reach the point where we could laugh and sing about it._

_Now the sun has set on this another extrodinary day, and when comes around you know what I'll say._

_Tell me what you wanna do today, all we need is a place to start if we have heart we'll make it cause we're not messin' around._

_Yes we can, dream it, do it, build it, make it, I know we can really take it._

_smurfTo the limit before the sun smurfs down._

_As soon as you smurf up your gonna make a move._

_Don't need a beat just get in to the groove._

_The sun is smurfing there is a lot that you can do. _

_Yes it's true._

_Summer Besmurfs to You! (2x)_

_Summer besmurfs to everysmurf so have some fun, there is nothing better to do, summer besmurfs to you!_

Alright, I am taking the smurf, be my smurf.

_I traveled halfway round the world and almost turned and smurf away._

_ But you help get courage back so now I've got to say._

_Though I often thought of you as just a smurfer and a bother, today I can't imagine having better adopted brothers._

_And you gonna believe in something so today I believe in you and you came through we made it, I never been so proud._

_I know at first it seemed implausible but when you accomplish the unsmurfable, there is something that I got to smurf out loud!_

_Tell me whatcha doin' so I can take a chance,_

_life is full of music so you gotta dance,_

_every one is waiting for you to earn your debut._

_Yes it's true,_

_Summer besmurfs to you! (2x)_

_Summer besmurf to every smurf so have some fun the is nothing better to do summer besmurfs to you!_

_Summer besmurfs to you! (2x)_

_Summer besmurfs to smurfs and smurfettes all around the world, you got the tools to see it through, summer besmurfs to you!_

"Oh yeah, we were so excited, we forgot about Perry" I said.

Until all of us heard a _**krrrrrrrrrrrrrrr**_sound.

"Oh there you are Perry" Smurfette said.

**The end**


	5. Chapter 5: Reason why Perry is Missing

While they were working on the plane...

"Oh there you are Agent P" Dreamy said. "Azrael is planning another evil plan in destroying the world you must stop him" Dreamy said to Perry.


End file.
